


Fighting Friends

by Kai_Roar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Persona 5, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Everyday Akechi, Fighting Friends, Floof Haru, Friends that like to fight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Say hello to the newest members to the Fight Club in the ICC
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Okumura Haru, Chara & Undyne (Undertale), Okumura Haru & Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	Fighting Friends

Chara and Undyne recently finished a match when three humans each wearing a different costume, the guy with blonde hair seemed really excited about being here and the one with the hat looked really happy to be a part of this while the guy with helmet appeared to be really annoyed for some reason.

“Hey Undyne who are those guys?” inquired chara.

“Who? Those guys over there? I don’t know, so let's find out.” Undyne grabs Chara’s arm and two then make their way over to the trio.

“That doesn’t explain why I’m here though.” responded the annoyed boy.

“I’m sorry Akechi-kun. I can’t think of a better- Oh! Hello and who are you two?” asked the hatted girl.

“Hi ya punks I’m Undyne and this squirt with me Chara, we were wondering who are you folks?”

“Oh! My apologies. I’m Haru Okumura but you may call Noir.” said the hatted girl now known as Noir.

“Sup, name’s Ryuji Sakamoto, I’m known as Skull. Sweet name right?” exclaimed the boy with blonde hair and a skull mask.

“Goro Akechi, refer to me as either Akechi or Crow, I don’t care which.” the annoyed boy said.

“So you three humans are here to fight? Who am I kidding, of course you're here to fight, It's human nature to fight others.” Chara stated.

“What pretell, do you know about our natures? Who are you to judge who we really are?” Crow asked, appearing to be even more annoyed .

“Because that’s how humans are. They don’t want peace, they want power. And don’t down to me, I’m far stronger than I appear to be” Chara responded with a very cold tone.

“Do you have a death wish? Teh. Fine, we shall settle this dispute in battle.” retaliated Crow.

“Fine by me. Undyne will be our referee, and I’ll show you that you don’t stand a chance against me.” 

“Alright, alright, settle down. I want you two to each go to a different side of the arena. Noir, Skull go sit in the stands prepare for the show of your life!” Undyne exclaimed.

“Hell yeah! This gonna be effin awesome right Noir?” shouted Skull

“I must agree, Skull, this will truly be a wondrous sight to see!” exclaimed Noir.

“Ok, when the bell rings I want you to attack each other holding nothing back, cause no wimps are allowed in Fight Club. One… Two… Three..”

DING!

“FIGHT!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm trying to mix and mingle Persona into the ICC. and if you have any complaints about how I portrayed the characters, you take up to Undyne in the complaints department.


End file.
